


Marco.  Polo.

by Batfink



Series: Team Building [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Fun, Games, Gen, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Short, Swimming Pools, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers play Marco Polo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco.  Polo.

The Avengers were taking a well earned break at one of Tony's many beach houses so the Sunday team building exercise developed a more summery theme.

Currently they were engaged in the time honoured pool tradition of Marco Polo.

Bucky stood waist deep in the pool, his eyes covered by a pair of black goggles which prevented him from seeing anything. He was standing very still listening for any movement. “Marco.” He called.

“Polo!” Chorused back at him and immediately his hand shot out. There was a yelp. “Fish out of water.” He yelled as he tugged on Wanda's ankle and she fell from where she had been hovering in the air just in front of him into the water.

Quickly Bucky used one hand to pull off his goggles and the other to pull Wanda back to the surface. She was laughing as she pushed her hair out of her face. “You're it.” Bucky smiled and handed over the goggles.

Wanda adjusted the goggles until they sat snuggly over her eyes as Bucky waded out of range. It only took Wanda a moment or two before she managed to tag her brother. Pietro huffed and complained about psychic twin links but then used his speed to tag Steve not two seconds later.

Steve had no idea where in the pool he was. He had been wading about for a few minutes unsuccessfully trying to tag someone. When he stopped and called out. “Marco.” Everyone replied but one voice stood out as being closest. Clint's. It sounded too high to be Clint standing in the pool though and suddenly Steve realised what that meant. Reaching up, he grabbed the edge of the diving board and pulled it down. When he felt it almost about to break, he let go and it sprang back up, jostling Clint who had been lying on it. Clint bounced, then fell off the side of the board into Steve's waiting arms. “Fish outta water.” Steve laughed dropping Clint into the pool.

Clint caught Tony at the swim up bar purely by chance. Tony had been so busy pouring himself a drink that Clint had managed to wade backwards straight into him.

In the end, the only person to never get caught was Natasha. Thor had come close when he had made a lunge in the direction of her voice, but the resulting wave from him throwing himself towards her had actually helped push her back out of his reach and she was declared the winner.


End file.
